


The Night We Met

by nighttimemachinery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemachinery/pseuds/nighttimemachinery
Summary: Allison lies in Derek's arms as she dies.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this graphic](https://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com/post/186995001395) I made: 
> 
> Also thanks to Jess ([clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly)) for reading this over!!

As the Oni demon pulled the katana from Allison's abdomen, she gasped and let go of the bow and arrow in her hands. Everything stood still for a moment. 

She processed the sounds of swords and claws slashing in battle, the smirk on Stiles' stolen face as he retreated into the shadows, the blood pouring out of her, a distant howl. But she couldn't add those things together. She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. Not until she saw the older wolf claw his way through every demon in sight to make his way to her. 

Derek.

The nogitsune had disappeared, as had the Oni - time wasn't making very much sense. Then suddenly, she was on the ground - Derek's arms looped beneath her.

"Derek?" she breathed out. It didn't sound right. 

"Allison. Allison, I'm here."

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, no, no. You're not. You're gonna be okay," Derek whispered somewhat desperately. He reached to take her pain, but nothing happened.

"It's too late. I doesn’t hurt, really." She turned her head to cough and felt warm blood sputter out.

Derek brushed her hair out of the way and brought his face closer to hers. "Please, Allison. Hold on - we'll get you to Deaton or Melissa. Or Scott can give you the bite!"

She shook her head and reached up to cup his face with her hand. "Remember when we first met? At that party - you gave me a ride home."

Derek nodded, unable to speak for fear of how his voice would sound.

"That wasn't how I thought that night would go, but I'm glad that's how it did. I left my jacket in your car on purpose, you know. I hoped I would get to see you again."

A tear began to run down her face. It mixed with the blood she had coughed up and Derek wiped it away. His body began to shake with silent sobs. Allison shushed him and weakly patted his face, comforting him even though she was the one at death’s door.

"Well now I'm gonna leave a little piece of me with you, in here." She moved her hand down to his chest - just above his heart. "So maybe I'll get to see you again."

“I’m so sorry,” Derek choked out. “I - ”

“Me, too.” 

With a faint smile on her lips, Allison faded out of consciousness until her breath bated completely and Derek could hear her heart stop beating. He clutched her lifeless body as tightly as he could and began to cry.

The rest of the pack watched on as Derek let out an inhuman howl, full of grief and anguish.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at [nighttimemachinery](https://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com/).


End file.
